Batman and Wonder Woman: Trouble in Paradise
by Batcomiczone
Summary: Bruce and Diana have started a relationship. But Diana's home world is in danger with the return of a ruthless villain. Not only is her home in danger, but so is her realtionship with Bruce.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Bruce and Diana had been dating in secret for a couple months. They didn't want the Justice League know. But they realized the league was gonna find out one way or another. So they told the leading members of the League. Clark Kent, John Stewart, J'onn Jonzz, Shiera Hall, and Wally West. The league all agreed it was about time they stopped pretending they weren't madly in love with each other. Well at least time Bruce stopped denying it. Diana always showed interest in Bruce. She sometimes asked Shiera for advice on how to hit on him. She sent him to pretty strong signals that she liked him. But Bruce was to busy brooding to fully notice how much the Amazon beauty liked him. He was also too emotionally constipated to admit his strong feelings for her. But finally he gave in to his deep desire to be with her.

It all started after this one mission. Bruce went to talk to Diana about something a few minutes after they got back to the tower. He walked into her room and saw that she had just gotten out of the shower. She had a towel wrapped around her body. But her perfect legs were showing. Her skin was shinny from the water that covered her body. Her hair was also completely wet. It hanged heavily on her shoulders. Bruce stood there for a second. He was hypnotized by her perfection. He forgot what he wanted to say. Diana could see he wanted to see what she was hiding under that towel.

"If you want i could come back." He finally spat out. "No you're fine." she replied with a smile. He turned around while she continued drying off. "Bruce?" she asked. "Yeah?" he responded. "How long are you going to continue playing this game?" she asked. "What game?" he asked back. "Oh please. It's obvious that we have feelings for each other." she said. "Don't be ridiculous." he replied. "Bruce. You're eyes were glued to me just a couple seconds ago. You wanted to see what i'd look like without the towel. Well i invite you to take a look." she said dropping the towel to the ground. Bruce resisted the urge to look... for only one second. He turned around and was absolutely blown away by her perfect body. Flawless and Perfection don't do her justice. "I care about you Bruce. I have strong feeling's for you. I'm not ignoring them anymore. I know you feel the same way." She said. Bruce removed his cowl as he walked toward her.

"Diana I..." Bruce was unable to finish his sentence. "Just shut up and kiss me." She said wrapping her arms around him. They could feel as if sparks flew as they pressed their lips together. Their kiss lasted a long time. It grew more passionate as they started slipping in some tongue. She helped Bruce take off the rest of his armor. He picked her up and set her down on her bed. They made love for hours that night. He spooned her in bed afterwards.

"We shouldn't have done that." He said. "But aren't you glad that we did?" she asked already knowing his answer. "Yes." He said with a smile. His chest was pressed against her back. His large arm wrapped around her waist. She placed her and over his. He planted a kiss on her cheek. "Sweet dreams princess." He said as he closed his eyes. "My dreams already came true." She said to herself. With a smile she closed her eyes and fell asleep in his arms.

This went on in secret for a couple months but now the cat was out of the bag. Bruce and Diana told everyone. "Finally." Wally cried out annoyed. "I'm really not that surprised." Shiera said. "I'm actually surprised that Bruce finally got the stick out of his ass and finally asked her out... No offense." John said. "None taken." Bruce replied. "Well i'm glad to hear it. You two were playing your little game a little too long." Clark said.

Bruce was on monitor duty at the tower one day. He was hoping his part time status would save him from being given the worst job possible, but he wasn't that lucky. Bruce still enjoyed the silence, alone to his thought's. Diana came by to give him some company. He enjoyed being near her. Just seeing her made his heart race. After a few minutes of taking and making out, Diana got called on a mission. She gave Bruce a goodbye kiss and reluctantly left to go on her mission. She would much rather stay and continue making out with him. Bruce was sad to see her go. "At least it's quite." he said trying to make the best of it. "Hey Bats." Wally said as he walked in. "Fuck." Bruce said to himself.

"Hey, so how are things going to with you and Diana?" Wally asked. "We are continuing to see each other in a romantic relationship." Bruce answered. "I didn't realize Diana had a thing for robots." Wally joked. Bruce wasn't amused. "Are you still dating Fire?" Bruce asked. "Yeah, why?" Flash answered. "That's interesting i didn't realize she had a thing for dead men." Bruce said shooting Wally a cold stare. "You're joking right?" Flash asked. "If you don't leave you'll find out." Bruce replied. "Come on, we're on the same team." Wally said. "I will tear your dick off." Bruce threatened. The Flash shot out of that room as fast as he could, which was obviously very fast.

Diana was at the mansion when Bruce walked in. "How was your boring day at monitor duty?" she asked. He shook his head. They both knew how boring it was. "I have a surprise for you." She said as she took his hand and guided him into the other room. The only light was from the candles lit throughout the room. She had bed ready for him and he saw some oil on the table next it. "A massage?" he asked as he turned around to see her naked holding a bottle of oil. "A nude massage." She said pouring some oil on her chest. "I'm the luckiest son of a bitch alive." he thought to himself. She gave him the stress relieving massage he desperately needed. His favorite part of the night was the oily love making after the massage.

I wish i could go on with this story with this lighthearted tone. But sinister forces were plotting while Bruce and Diana enjoyed this night of ecstasy. Diana's home world of Themyscira was in danger. A ruthless, vile, heartless, villain was about to return. And he was not going to be denied his vengeance.

TO BE CONTINUED!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

On Themyscira Queen Hippolyta sense's dark forces approaching. She has a brief premonition of fire consuming her home. Her people are all enslaved. She can see all of the mighty amazons bound, tortured, and raped. She can hear the maniacal laughing of the monster who brought this upon her world. She see's the face of this creature through a wall of fire. But she wakes up before she can tell who's face she saw. All she know's is that dark forces are coming. She knows she needs the help of her daughter Diana.

While Hippolyta was fearful for the dark forces nearing her home. Her daughter woke up to a beautiful morning in the arms of her lover Bruce. His huge arms were wrapped around her as she rest her head against his masculine chest. He had a look on his face as he slept. He seemed at peace. She gave him a night of absolute pleasure. A massage, hot crazy sex. For the first time in her life she saw Bruce being legitimately happy.

He woke up with his arms wrapped around the most beautiful woman he has ever known. And he's been around all kinds of women. Supermodels, actresses. He's even had sexual encounters with Catwoman, Poison Ivy, Harley Quinn, and Talia Al Ghul. But Diana beats all of them by a long shot. Well she doesn't beat Catwoman by a lot, but she does beat her. He looked into her hauntingly beautiful blue eyes starring back into his.

"Good morning." She said with a smile on her face.

"Good morning." he replied back while stroking her hair behind her ear.

"I just want to stay this whole day in bed with you." she said.

"Me too." He agreed while planting a kiss on her forehead.

"But that's a luxury we don't have." she said she she crawled out of bed.

"Unfortunately." He said as he got up too.

Alfred entered the room with an owl perched on his shoulder. "Excuse me Master Bruce but i believe Miss Prince has a visitor." Alfred said as the bird flew from his shoulder over too Diana. She removed the message attached to the owl's foot. "My mother is summoning me be back home. She says evil is coming." Diana said. Bruce could hear the worry in Diana's voice. Diana asked Bruce to accompany her back home. Bruce agreed. They then took the invisible jet to Themysira.

When they arrived, Hippolyta was there waiting eagerly to see her daughter. Diana hadn't been back home for a long time. Diana walked out of the Jet and greeted her mother with a hug. "It's been to long Diana." Hippolyta says. "It's good to be back home." Diana replies back. Hippolyta then sees Batman walk out. "Who is this?" She asked confused.

"Mother, this is Batman. He's the man I'm dating." Diana said.

"Oh is this the one that has the same powers as you?" Hippolyta asked.

"No, that's Superman." Diana answered.

"Th the one with the ring?" Her mother asked again.

"No." Diana answered again.

"The fast one?" She asked. Diana shakes her head. "The one that can shape shift?" she asked yet again. Diana places her face in her hand. "Well, what does he do?" she asked.

"Mother. He is a mortal." Diana answered. "Oh not this again. This is just like your romantic fling with Steven Trevor during the second world war." Hippolyta said in disgust. "Wait, who and when?" Bruce asked curious about who this Steve Trevor guy was. Plus hearing her being alive during wold war 2 made Bruce wonder how old Diana really was.

"Bruce is the smartest man i have ever met. He also is one of the most noble and bravest warriors i have ever met." Diana pleads. "Oh, so he's a warrior." Hippolyta says intrigued. "How many men have you killed?" she asked. Diana cringed already knowing the answer to the question. "I don't kill." Bruce coldly answered. "Some warrior. Doesn't even have the nerve to take a life." Hippolyta said. "What do you see in this man?" she asked Diana. "You have no right to judge then men i choose to be with. I choose who i wish to love." Diana stated in anger.

Hippolyta sighed. "If what i have predicted is true. Then you just may not have a choice." she said. "What do you mean?" Diana asked. "Warlord. I have foreseen his return. He has vowed vengeance against me." Her mother answered. "Who is he?" Bruce asked.

"He's a blood thirsty warrior that wants to rule over Themyscira." Diana answered.

"We have to defeat him and the army he will bring with him." Hippolyta said. "My daughter and I are the only one's who can stand a chance against Warlord."

"Mother Bruce is a great leader. He leads us and plans all of our battles for the Justice League. Allow him to lead our Army against Warlords." Diana pleaded. It took some arguing but Hippolyta finally and reluctantly agreed. She figured she might as well see if this man is actually worth anything.

Later that night Bruce went to see Hippolyta to talk to her in private. "What brings you here mortal?" she asked. "Warlord. I have a feeling the story you told Diana isn't the truth." Bruce said. "How do you know?" she asked insulted by the accusation of her lying. "I have been reading people my whole life. The face you made when Diana told me Warlord's intentions said it all. You lied to her." Bruce said. With a sigh Hippolyta told Bruce the truth.

"Diana believes i sculpted her from Clay and breathed life into her. That's not true. I had an affair with Hades. I became pregnant with his child. Zeus was most displeased. My punishment was to kill the child after i gave birth to it. I of course agreed to appease him. But after i gave birth to Diana i could not kill her. She was my daughter. I loved her too much to kill her. Warlord came to me and offered me a deal. He would challenge Zeus to a duel. If he won Diana could live and he would have her hand in mirage when she grew up. If he lost well then Zeus would decide what to do with us. I knew Warlord was a twisted man but i was desperate to save my daughter's life. Warlord challenged Zeus to a duel. Zeus surrendered his powers temporally to make it equal. Warlord defeated him and Diana's life was spared. But i then realized what i had done. Even though Diana was alive, i gave her a fate worse than death by offering her to Warlord in the future. He would have done horrible things to her. I'm not proud of what i did, for even though it was for my daughter, i dishonored my word. I snuck into Warlord's bed chamber as he slept and bound him. He was unable to fight back as me and some of my warrior's banished him to the underworld. Now Warlord has escaped. Hades sent me a premonition as a warning. He will do unspeakable things to us all... To Diana..." Hippolyta was brought to tears by finally venting her secret to somebody.

"I beg you not to tell her any of what i just shared with you." she pleaded. "You have my word." Bruce said. He was shocked by what he just heard. He knew that he had to win this battle for Diana.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Bruce went to bed after Hippolyta revealed her secret to him. He entered Diana's bed room. She was there waiting for him. "I will admit, this could be our last night together." She said softly. "Then let's make the most of it." he said as he kissed her. The undressed each other and laid down on the bed.

Diana laid down on her back. She spread her legs open inviting Bruce in. He then placed himself between her legs and proceeded to thrust his member in and out of her. They both let out moans of pleasure as Bruce continued to thrust himself in and out of her. He picked up the pace. His thrust were faster and had more power behind them. Diana placed her hand over his chest. She loved to fell his heart beat. It always brought comfort to her. He always had a strong heartbeat but right now it was rapidly. "Bruce your heart's beating like crazy." she moaned as he continued to make love to her. "You make me feel crazy." he said as he made love to her as hard as he could. She almost let out a scream of pleasure. She grabbed Bruce's head and pulled it down towards her. She pressed her forehead against his. They both panted as they felt intoxicated from the passion of their love for each other.

She rolled over on top of him and began to ride him. Her hips bounced up and down. Bruce tightly gripped them and helped guide them up and down. He was still catching his breath from being on top of her for so long. Now it was her turn to do some work and she was making the most of it. Her hips swiftly went up and down up and down. Again they shared moans of please. They shared a kiss as her hips continued to bob up and down on him. They could feel their climaxes coming. She continued to ride until the both came together.

They were both out of breath. They laid on their sides facing each other. They both needed to take a second to catch their breath but they couldn't resist the desire they still had for each other. They continued to make out. They would take a brief second to pause and take a breath before wrapping their lips together again.

Finally once everything settled down, they cuddled in bed peacefully. Her head lying on his chest, his arm wrapped around her body, her hand placed on his chest to feel his strong and steady heartbeat. He placed his other hand on top of hers on his chest and held it tenderly.

"I love you Bruce." she said. "I love you too, princess." he replied.

"Tomorrow is going to be a difficult day." She said.

"We'll get through it." he said reassuring her.

"If we don't make it..." she said.

"We'll make it." Bruce assured her.

"I want you to know that you're are the most precious person in my life." She said as she closed her eyes and fell asleep in her arms. He brushed her hair behind her ear and closed his eyes as well.

Bruce didn't sleep well. His was torment by a horrible nightmare. He was bound in chains and was unable to move. He was forced to watch as Warlord ripped out Hippolyta's heart from her body. He then tore her head from her shoulders and held it in the air life a trophy. He could hear his men cheer. Bruce was then forced to watch as Warlord brutally ravaged Diana. "Help me Bruce please!" she cried. But then she began to enjoy and and insult Bruce as warlord continued to ravage her. After Warlord was done with her, he ordered her to kill Bruce. "Yes my love." she said as she walked over to Bruce and tore his head off.

Bruce woke up with a loud gasp. He looked around and saw the beautiful sun shine on the even more beautiful face of Diana. She was still asleep in his arms. He realized it was just a horrible dream and rested his head back down and breathed a sigh of relief. The dream seemed so real. He was worried that it was a premonition from Hades just like the one Hippolyta was given. What ever it was he knew he couldn't let that happen.

Bruce met with the warriors in the war room. He was the only man on the island. The way the women looked at him, is the way a group of male soldiers would see a female commander in our world. "What does this man know of war?" they all collectively thought. But they were impressed with the plan Bruce had created. The women didn't know of the battle of Thermopylae or of Marathon which surprised Bruce. Apparently they were fighting a war of their own during that time and didn't bother to focus on the conflicts of our world during that time. Bruce laid down the plan of battle.

"Centuries ago in a place called Thermopylae, a group of 300 spartan warrior held off the attack of over a million Persian warriors. The Spartans held off the Persian's for 3 long days. Few stood against many and even though the Spartans were eventually defeated, the Persians had very little right to claim victory after they lost far more than they gained. We will fight just as they did. Warlord has a massive army. We will funnel his army in this narrow passage way in the mountains just as the Spartans did. Now we will do things a little differently. During another battle against the Persians, a group of Athenian warriors fought at a place called Marathon. They were able to completely surround the Persians and fight them form all sides. The Persians didn't stand a chance and that's what we will do. They will be unable to escape. They will think that our line is the only line of warriors. They will be mistaken. Once we have lured them all into the narrow passage, the rest of our forces will come around and close of the back of the passage. They will fight a war on two fronts."

The Warriors applauded the plan by Bruce. They were all ready to fight by his side. "I see now why you care for him." Hippolyta said to her daughter. "When the battle arrives, we will challenge Warlord. He will fight him together just a little ways away from the battle." she said.

"We will defeat him, mother." Diana said. Hippolyta nodded. She was worried of what will become of her daughter if they lost.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Batman was given a sword and shield for the battle. He agreed to fight but he would kill. The other warriors were displeased by this but figured it meant for killing for them. He lead the Amazon warriors to the narrow passageway. They waited there for Warlords army. Bruce stood beside Mala. She was a close friend to Diana. She was the leader of the army but was now playing second fiddle to Bruce. She wasn't very happy about it but she couldn't let her petty differences with Bruce consume her. This battle was too important. Mala enjoyed the story of the 300 Spartans. It was a true story of valor and courage. She wished that if this was her last battle she could die as they did, after killing lots of warlords soldiers and with her honor.

Then they saw the Warlords army approach just over the horizon just as the sun began to set. After a few minutes the were very close to the entrance of the passage way. Diana could see the face of Warlord. He had a long bushy heard and long brown hair. He was massive and masculine. Most of his face was shrouded in darkness by his helmet. His armor was gold and shiny. His eyes glowed an evil and twisted red under his helmet. His army all more Black Armour with gold helmets. All of them were men and were all vile just like their leader. They planed of ravaging the surviving amazon warriors after the battle.

Bruce and Mala readied themselves for the battle. She looked over at Batman. "What happened to the Spartans in Thermopylae?" she asked. Bruce looked back at her. "Dead to the last man." She smiled as she hit her sword against her shield. All the other warriors joined her. Bruce just looked straight ahead at the approaching army. One of the army's commanders rode forward on house back. "Surrender your weapons. Don't make us kill you, you ignorant cows." He demanded. Mala took a spear from on of the other warriors and threw it at the commander. It was a dead on hit as it pierced his cold heart. He was sent flying of the horse as it entered him.

"You want our weapons and our bodies? Well come and get them!" Mala yelled. Bruce and the Amazons all readied themselves for the battle. Warlord pointed at the warriors. "CHARGE!" he ordered. His men charged straight into the path way. Their war cry's were meant to send fear to the women. But none of them were phased by it. Mala and the rest of the warriors roared as they shields clashed against their enemies. Swords swung, blood was shed. Mala killed countless men in this battle. Bruce didn't kill any of them but he was still brutal. He used his to knock out some of them and even break their bones. He used his sword to defend as well as stab the enemy in non-fatal areas. He even hacked off a couple of limbs. Bruce didn't break his rule but he was brutal in this fight. He was brutal to save Diana and her home.

Warlord was about to join the fight when he heard Hippolyta call out to him away from the battle. "We challenge you!" she yelled. Diana was wearing her typical armor the only difference was that she was wearing a helmet now. Hippolyta was dressed in armor she had not needed to wear in decades. Warlord ginned as he approached the two women. "Are you ready for this?" Hippoplyta asked. "This monster will pay for attacking our home." Diana said coldly.

Warlords forces were now all funneled into the passage. "MALA NOW!" Bruce cried as he stabbed on of his foes right in his bicep. He then knocked him out with a stiff boot to his face. Mala grabbed the conch shell attached to her belt and blew into it. The sound alerted the rest of their forces to come around and seal the entrance to the passage. Now Warlords men were lambs to the slaughter.

Warlord took on Diana and her mother. Diana flew right into Warlord and landed and couple punches to his face. It didn't hurt him. He smacked her with the back of her hand and sent her flying backwards. Hippolyta charged in and also tried to hit Warlord he took a couple of hits before he caught her hands. "You have lost your strength in this time of peace. Your betrayal over me has defeated you." Warlord taunted. "You will not have my daughter." Hippolyta grunted trying to break her hands free from his grasp. "She's not your child anymore...She's my property." Warlord said as he drove his fist straight into her face and knocked her out. Diana got up and tried to attack warlord again. But she was no match for him. He was too powerful. He defeated her quickly. He had two of his men bind them but he ordered them not to be touch afterwards. They were his to punish.

Bruce and Mala had Warlords men right were they want them when Warlord came in and joined the fight. He didn't kill any of the warriors. He wanted to save as many as he could to use as slaves. His men now were fighting with a new spirit as Warlord made quick work of the amazons. Mala with her swords raised her the air, charged as him but was quickly defeated by him.

Bruce and Warlord locked eyes. "You will not have Diana!" Bruce said as he approached Warlord. "You can't stop me mortal." he said as he swung his sword at him. Bruce raised his sword and shield to block. Warlords swing was so strong he broke both the sword and the shield and he sent Bruce flying to his back. Bruce got up and reached into his utility belt. He was able to use some of his gadgets to hurt Warlord. Warlord charged Bruce, but he dropped a smoke pellet and disappeared in the cloud. Warlord thought Bruce had run away. "Run. Puny mortal." he taunted. "Actually that's what i want you to think Bruce said as he threw a grenade right in Warlords face. Bruce then grabbed two shields from off the ground and slammed both of the into both sides of Warlords face. He hurt him a little, but it wasn't nearly enough to defeat him. Warlord was finally able to grab Bruce by the throat, lift him up with one hand, and slam him into the ground. With one very strong punch he knocked Bruce out.

Warlord ordered the Amazons to be bound and taken prisoner. He didn't want them to be raped. Not yet anyways. First he wanted to break their spirits. First he wanted to show them that even the mightiest of Amazons will beg of mercy.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Bruce woke up alone in a dungeon bound in chains just like in his dream. He struggled to break free but it was no use. He failed to save Themyscira. "I'm sorry Diana." He said softly to himself.

A bright blue light filled the room as a white bearded man wearing a toga entered the room. "You are Bruce Thomas Wayne, correct?" he asked. Bruce nodded confused. "But you go by identity of Batman." The stranger clarified. "Who are you?" Bruce asked. "I am Zeus. I am here to help." He freed Bruce from his chains and helped him up. "I cannot interfere with this conflict directly. But i can at least give you the ability to end this." Zeus said. "How?" Bruce asked. "I will transfer some of my power onto you. Not a lot, just enough to make you equal to Warlord in strength and durability. If i were to give you anymore power it would consume you." Zeus said. "I'll do what ever it take's to save Diana." Bruce said. "I obviously will take the power back if you indeed defeat Warlord." Zeus warned. "Fine by me." Bruce said.

As Zeus transferred his power onto Bruce, Diana and the rest of the Amazons were forced to watch Warlord torture Hippolyta. He had her bound over a large stone boulder. He back was a bloody mess from the many lashings of Warlords whip. "Beg me for mercy you worthless wench!" He demanded as he whipped her. "Beg me!" he demanded as he whipped her again. Hippolyta was in tears but she refused to beg. Warlord was getting tired of this. She refused to beg him. His plan to break the Amazons spirits was failing. He looked at Diana and knew what he could do next.

He had his men Place Hippolyta in one of the cages. He then bent Diana over the stone bolder. "I know what will break your spirits." He said as he grabbed Diana's ass. "I will ravage your precious princess!" He yelled. "I will tear you apart you monster." Mala yelled from inside her cage. "You my dear, are next." Warlard said laughing.

"STOP!" Bruce shouted as he approached Warlord. "Impossible." Warlord said. Not only was he free, but he was able to walk, let alone stand. "How much strength do you have left i wonder." Warlord said unimpressed. "Enough to challenge you one on one." Batman said. His men all looked around somewhat impressed by the mortals tenacity. "If i beat you, you will free all of the Amazons and you will be banished back to the underworld for all eternity." Bruce stated. Warlord raised an eyebrow and grinned. "Fine. But if i win, you will be a slave. You will do my bidding. Such as licking the dog shit off of my boots." Warlord said. "Deal." Bruce said. They shook on it and the duel had begun.

"I shall strike you down with one punch." Warlord said as he hurled his fist at Bruce. Bruce blocked his punch with his forearm. Everyone, Warlords men, and amazons alike, all gasped. Warlord had a stare of disbelief as the mortal stopped his punch. Bruce the countered with a font kick that laid Warlord out of his back. Warlord got up and growled as he charged in against Bruce. Bruce and Warlord engaged in a long and brutal battle. Back and forth they went. It lasted for well over and hour. Warlord was in control he was beating Bruce. He blocked all of Bruce's strike and landed all of his own punches and kicks. He sent knocked Bruce down with a hard right hand. Bruce could hear a high pitched ringing in his ears. He was dazed as he looked around. He looked into the eyes of the woman he loved. He couldn't fail her. "Come on Bruce get up." she said. Bruce then slammed his fist into the ground and struggled to his feet.

Warlord screamed in anger as he ran towards Bruce. Bruce dodged all of his strikes. He then grabbed Warlord's arms and broke it. Warlord screamed in pain as he tried to kick Bruce in the head. Bruce caught his leg and delivered a punch into Warlords knee. He completely broke all the bone in his knee. Warlord collapsed to ground and screamed in pain. He wanted to break the amazons, but now he was broken by the Batman.

The deal had to be honored now. Hades sent his followers to snatch all of warlords men. The shadows casted by the torches all turned into hauntingly terrifying apportions. The all let out a fear inducing high pitched whale as they snatched Warlords men and dragged them into the darkness to the underworld. Warlord was the last to go. He shrieked and begged them not to take him. His pleads for mercy brought satisfaction to the amazons. "NOOOOO!" Was the last cry they heard as he disappeared into the darkness.

Bruce unlocked all the cage and then untied Diana from the boulder. She collapsed into his arms. She pulled his face into hers and planted a passionate kiss on his lips. She was so grateful for what he just did. "Bruce you did it. You saved us. How?" she asked. Zeus then in a flash of light appeared. All of the amazons knelled before him. "I transferred some of my power onto him. I am simply here to take it back." Zeus said as he did so. He placed his hand over Bruce's heart he then pulled out an a glowing orb on energy and merged it within his own chest. "Now, i do suppose a shall reward you." Zeus said.

"I already have my reward." Bruce said as he caressed Diana's cheek. "An immortal in love with a mortal, a tragic futures awaits your love. What if i were to offer you the same gift as Diana. I won't enhance your power but i will make you immortal just like her. "Oh yes, Bruce you must accept. That way we can stay together." Diana said. Bruce shook his head. "I don't want to live that long." Bruce said sorrowfully. "Then take mine away." Diana said. "Diana NO!" Hippolyta shrieked. "I don't want to live my life without him. I will sacrifice my immortality to be with him till i die." she said.

"Diana my daughter you can't." Hippolyta pleaded. "It's not your choice mother, it's mine." Diana said. "Diana are you sure?" Bruce asked. "I don't want to live my life without you." Diana said. "You will keep all of your powers, but now you will begin to age from this point on like a normal human." Zeus said as she took away Diana's immortality. She fell backwards into Bruce's arms. Zeus then returned to Mount Olympus.

She opened her eyes and saw Bruce holding her. "You didn't have to do that." He said. "I know. I wanted to." she said.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Bruce and Diana spent the rest of the night on Themyscira. They held each other closely in bed. They didn't say anything. There was nothing to say, beside's "i love you." But the lovers decided you use their bodies to say that. They had very passionate sex that night. Missionary, doggy style, anal, oral, and everything you can think of. They went through every position there was in the book. It was tender as times, but then it was rough at other times. They enjoyed multiple orgasms in this long night solace. At one point Bruce decided to get kinky with her and use her lass to tie her ankles together.

Bruce took Diana from behind. He plunged is manhood deep into her ass. She let out her gasp. Bruce wrapped his hand around her throat and squeezed as he continued to pound her. She laid down on the bed flat. She was unable to move as Bruce had his way with her. The feeling of being so vulnerable go her turned on. She was stronger than Bruce yet he always had the more dominant presence in bed. She loved how rough he could be with her. Bruce was the only man that could make her feel this way. The only man that had this intoxicating effect on her. "Oh Bruce." She cried out as Bruce put all of his power in his thrust.

He continued making crazy, passionate, rough, tender, love to her for a couple more hours. They let out a loud cry of please when they finally experienced their last orgasm. Diana pressed her lips against Bruce's. He eagerly fell into her kiss. "I love you Bruce." she kept gasping. "I love you too princess." he gasped back. After all of the crazy sex had ended, they were back to where they were the night before. The two lovers once again lovingly holding each other in bed.

The next morning it was time to go back to the outside world. Bruce and Diana said their goodbyes to Hippolyta before they left. "We are forever in your debt. You fought hard and risked you life to save our home." Hippolyta said thanking Bruce. "It was my honor to fight along side some of the bravest warriors i have seen." Bruce said. "Is there anything i can give you in return?" she asked. Bruce looked at Diana. "I would be honored to have your blessing to marry your daughter." he said. Hippolyta smiled and nodded. "You have truly earned my blessing. Thank you." She said. Bruce walked to the jet to wait. He let Diana have a moment alone with her mother.

"Mother i know you're not pleased with my decision to surrender my immortality. But i've fallen so deeply in love with Bruce that i can't think of living without him." Diana said. "Bruce is a good man. You have chosen well." Hippolyta said as she wrapped her arms around her daughter in a loving embrace. "Thank you mother." Diana said crying tears of joy. "You and Bruce are always welcome here. Goodbye my child." Hipplyta said. Diana walked to the jet. They took off and left.

Bruce and Diana went on to live the rest of their lives together. The were happy as they spent the rest of their days fighting evil together and making love. Many years later when Diana was on her death bed along side Bruce who was on his as well, pondered if she made the right choice. After a brief period of thought she knew she did inf act make the right choice.

THE END


End file.
